


Come Fly With Me

by Ladytalon



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern Corps - Fandom, Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes needing more time makes you realize that time isn't all you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Fly With Me

  
A part of her feels guilty about lying to her best friend about it. It's not strictly necessary that she hide it from anyone, but there's something exciting about having a secret that she's never even told _Bea_ about. "I'll see you later," Tora calls over her shoulder, even though her friend has her headphones on and the music is so loud that it's a wonder the neighbors can't hear it.

Closing the door behind her carefully so that the vibration of it doesn't penetrate Fire's concentration, Tora hurries down the steps and across the street. After triple-checking to make sure that no one's paying the slightest bit of attention to her, she's hovering beside the rungs of a nearby fire escape and looking up at the sky.

"Lookin' for something?" a voice asks, and Tora is so startled that her body dips in a mid-air 'stumble.'

She's immediately steadied by the pair of strong arms wrapping around her, but pushes away to glare up at the newcomer. "Don't _scare_ me like that, Guy."

"Who else you think it was? 'Less you're in the habit of flyin' around with just about _anybody_ who can," Guy teases, the green of his eyes competing with the glow of his ring aura.

As she watches, a lock of his hair springs up rebelliously from where he's painstakingly flattened it; she can't help but smile and his answering grin makes her heart swell with love for him. Only Guy Gardner would think it was appropriate to show up, scare the wits out of a girl, and then suggest she was cheating on him, all in under a minute. "Of course I'm not in the habit of doing something like that," Tora scolds. "How could you even think that?"

"I wasn't…didn't mean…"

His smile falters, and she leans over to brush her lips against his. It's always amazed her how fragile Guy's feelings really are, no matter what façade he shows others. "I know, _meg elske_." Watching him respond to the endearment is like watching the sunrise. "Come fly with me," Tora suggests softly.

Guy sweeps her a complicated and thoroughly ridiculous bow, just to make her laugh. "Icemaidens first."

As they've done every other week for the past three months, they soar up into the night sky, close enough to touch. Tora points out several things below them and they fly to investigate, taking in the view before Guy nudges her and she nudges back.

A coil of glowing rope wraps around her waist and Tora wriggles free, laughing as she sends a shower of snow Guy's way. She darts off and he gives chase; the zigzags of his contrail start to fade when Tora finally allows him to catch her. They wrestle playfully in midair, laughing and rolling around like children until lips brush bare skin. Then Tora finds herself wrapped in her Lantern's strong arms and Guy is pushing them through the atmosphere, up into space.

The thin green glow of his aura extends around her as soon as the air becomes too thin for her to breathe, and Tora slips her arms into Guy's jacket so that she can hold him close. The skintight black covering – she can't call it cloth because that isn't what it's made of – is cool against her fingertips, and Tora instinctively moves even closer when Guy folds the warmer part of his uniform around her. She can remember a time when his clothing wasn't part of his power ring; memories of them sneaking away whenever they could and fumbling with their costumes, eager and impatient, make her knead the slick-covered muscles of his back.

Guy strokes her flank with one of his big hands, cupping her backside with the other, and Tora knows he's thinking the exact same thing. They haven't lain in each other's arms since before she was killed by the Overmaster. She's not the same person she was, but neither is he… and after spending so much time apart, Tora's come to realize that 'so much' is really _too_ much.

He slants his mouth over hers, and Tora responds whole-heartedly to his kiss. Guy has never been one to constantly remind her of his feelings, but somehow he's always managed to convey how much he loves her into every glance, kiss, and touch. "I love you," Guy murmurs, as if in defiance of her thoughts. "Goddamnit, Tora, I… I can't be without you no more, I just _can't. _"

Tora holds his face in her hands. "_Jeg elske du,_ Guy Gardner." Wrapping her legs around his waist as they hover just above the Earth's surface, she kisses the smile back onto his face. "I'm not ready to leave just yet" he opens his mouth and she places a finger on his lips to stop him "but I've been thinking. What if, when you make the trip from Oa to see me each month… you could stay a little longer? And then maybe - if you have room for me – I could come and stay for a while, too?"

Guy squeezes her so tightly, she can barely breathe. "Really? I mean… really?"

"You do have room for me, don't you?" she teases, rumpling his short red hair affectionately.

"Hell yes, I do," Guy blurts, nearly crushing her against his chest in another hug. "I've even got room if you, uh, wanna bring… y'know, _her_."

Tora severely doubts that Bea would want to accompany her to Green Lantern Central, as her best friend calls it, but loves him just a little bit more for offering. She tilts her head back for another kiss and wraps her arms around Guy's neck as he kisses her so thoroughly, Tora isn't surprised when they begin to drift back down towards the planet below. Anyway, that's where she'd rather be right about now. When they come up for air, they're both wild-eyed and trembling with need. "Guy? Do you think we could maybe go back to my apartment, and…?"

"Hold on tight," he advises, and she's barely locked her arms around him before they're plummeting back down through the atmosphere with the lights of New York spreading below them as they fall.

Guy releases her only momentarily so that Tora can unlock the front door, but then they're staggering past an incredulous Beatriz Da Costa and any questions Fire has will most definitely have to wait until morning…or maybe even late afternoon.

  



End file.
